Purple and Black
by BroadwayMinion
Summary: Summary inside. HIATUS.
1. Author Note and Summary

This is a story I have submitted to TeenInk and has been published on TeenInk RAW however, I'd like to know what all of you have to think of it. It is not a TWILIGHT fanfiction it is a story of my own that I'm hoping to one day publish but I want to know what you think. So please read and review, even if you normally don't review my stories please just this once review this one-shot, I beg of you!

Thanks,

TrueBella1917

Summary: Maddie, a girl who's never known a real life, her mother once abused is now gone and her father loves his daughter in a weird sense, she runs away one day and ends up in the hospital, what will happen when Dawn comes to help her.


	2. Purple and Black Chapter's 1,2,3

Note to Readers: This story takes place in Europe in the last 1800's.

I stood stock still in my bathroom, the water in the tub running down the drain and the temperature decreasing by the second. I stared straight ahead into the cold eyes of a demon. Eyes filled with hatred and blood lust, the eyes of a father.

He wasn't a father though; he was a man who abused me. Neither of us spoke a word, his breath smelt of whiskey as he breathed in and out. I knew I was in for it; I hadn't been here to fix his food… I'd been with the few friends I had.

"So… how have you been?" I asked, trying to make conversation. He laughed loudly, "How have I been? What type of stupid question is that?"

I shied away, he was worse when he was drunk and the abuse I received inflicted more damage than any other. "Don't back away from me!" he screamed. My retreat halted and I stood there bewildered, he crept closer inch by inch until he was mere inches from me. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Nowhere…" I said. "Yea, right!" he said, slapping me hard across my face, it burned hot. "With friends." I answered quickly. "Do you know what I did for dinner?" he asked inclining toward me.

Why did my mom have to choose now to leave on a 'business trip'? "I-I…" I couldn't come up with coherent words. "Answer me!" he bellowed. I paused for a second to late, he slapped me harder sending me to the floor and hitting my head against the tub. My hand went to my head on instinct and pulled away, blood on my fingertips.

I gasped at the pain that came then, he knelt down in front of me. "Maddie! Get up, you're going to get the tub bloody!" I didn't move though, of all things to think about the precious tub! Oh, no what will we ever do? "Get up!" he shouted, raising me up and dunking my head fully into the water.

I thrashed around in fear, my arms twisting in unknown ways and my head hitting the tub again. I needed air, I felt the lines of consciousness fading, and I groaned and fought back against them shaking off the fuzziness.

Seeing he was getting nowhere I supposed he yanked my head up. I cried out in pain, "Mom…" pleaded.

"Shut up! Nobody cares and your mom can't hear you anymore!" he screamed at me as he dropped me to the floor in a hump.

"Get up!" he ordered. I forced myself to move and listen to him, he shoved me out the door, my arm twisting in an uncomfortable position, once I was up.

He ordered me through the house, all the while pushing me, and into his room where he picked me up and through me on the bed. Seeing what was coming I begged, "Please, stop, don't do this!"

He laughed loudly at me and crawled on top of me, "Oh come on this will be fun."

The tears poured then, I wasn't comfortable with this at all. "Please don't!" I begged again.

"Hey, you'll be thanking me for this later, you'll be happy to. This is fun." He said as the darkness closed in on me and I heard his laughter fade as the darkness came.

(time passed)

The alarm buzzed somewhere near by, I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I lay on my bedroom floor in a hump and with the feeling of rolling in dirt for an entire day along with the feeling of pain.

I sighed and rolled over slightly before a sharp pain shot through my back causing me to halt my movements. I moved my arms to steady myself into a sitting position, another sharp pain through my right wrist. I hissed in pain and used my left arm to get myself up, I turned off the alarm. I headed toward the bathroom but where I had been laying I felt a sticky substance, I looked down hesitantly and found a small pool of almost dried blood exactly where my head had been.

The migraine hit then, I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing before continuing to the bathroom and wetting a towel to clean up the blood. Once finished I went back into the bathroom and removed the clothes that remained on me before climbing into the hot shower that awaited.

I felt the water run down my back and all my muscles relax, I sighed in the peaceful place I was in. As I became clean and my shower drew to an end I knew I'd have to face a long day at school and later a very drunk Ricky. I groaned at the thought as I pulled myself from the confines of my shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back into my room and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

I proceeded back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out gently. I found the cut on my scalp and grabbed my first-AID kit. I covered it up poorly and then noticed the multiple bruises covering my visible skin. I quickly grabbed the cover-up and went to work, when I'd finished I grabbed my wrist brace and placed it securely on my right wrist to hold it in place until it healed.

My morning routine complete I grabbed my book bag along with the laundry from my room and the pile outside of Ricky's room and headed downstairs. I dumped the laundry in the laundry room and made Ricky a quick breakfast of eggs and toast before grabbing a bag of pop-tarts and running outside.

The time read 7:54, I had half an hour before I had to be at school. I groaned and started to run toward the school.

Luck was not in my favor because moments after I stepped off the porch it started raining, my entire outfit now wet and adding to the weight that I'd have to run with. I took off into a full blown sprint, arriving at school with two minutes to spare.

I ran under the awning and shook of real quick before running inside and making it into my class a second before the bell rang.

Nobody asked any questions as to my drenched wet form, nobody noticed really. In a world where I had few friends and I barely ever saw them, I was invisible.

As I walked to lunch, Cassie, a friend I'd had since I was four ran up to me and asked how I was she had heard I was dripping wet from my friend, Ben. I shrugged, "I'm fine, no big deal just forgot an umbrella and well I was halfway here when it started to rain." I lied.

She nodded and noticed my wrist, she grabbed it softly, "What's this?" she demanded pointing at it.

"Nothing, fell down and landed on it wrong, that's all." I said, wincing at the way she held my wrist that made my arm slightly twist. She dropped it, "Well I got to get to class I'll see you later." I hadn't realized that the entire lunch period had passed while we talked, I sighed and nodded as I turned and walked off toward mine as well, arriving a second before the bell rang.

When the final bell rang I didn't rejoice that I'd be going home I dreaded it, Ricky would be there, he'd be drunk, and I'd be an open target to abuse. I sighed as I walked my long walk home and sighed once again as I walked inside my house and into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The clock read 6:30, I had an hour before he'd be home. I settled on spaghetti knowing it would cook quickly. However, when I was halfway through with the spaghetti I heard the door unlock and a second later heard heavy footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. My head whipped around followed by my body to face him, "Making spaghetti." I answered quietly.

"Where's my pizza?" he said with a slight smirk in his voice. "I-I, I didn't know." I stuttered.

He slapped me hard sending me backward my hands reaching out and clutching the stove, "You stupid girl!" he yelled as my hands came in contact with the hot surface.

I let out a hiss of pain removing them quickly, "Make me my pizza and it better be perfect." He ordered leaving the room and walking into the living room.

My hands burnt like hot rocks, I turned them over slowly to find blood and blisters forming and bubbling. I turned on the water and ran my hand under the cool water to stop the bleeding and cool it down. I grabbed the aloe-vera from the cabinet and some gauze and placed both on my hands before preparing his pizza. I wiped my tears away from my cheeks as the hour continued, "dinners ready." I yelled to Ricky.

He came in smirking and sat down at the table, he grabbed a piece and stuck it in his mouth. A second later it was spat out onto the floor along with the rest of the pizza thrown there.

"You call that food!" he shouted getting up and walking over to me. "I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you!" he repeated. My head snapped up, he slapped me once sending me to the floor, I called out for my mother.

He laughed loudly then, "Who are you calling for? Your mother, she's gone she left you!"

I gasped, "No, no she couldn't have." I said as the tears fell.

He smiled, obviously happy at my emotional pain. I cried out for her, all it did was earn me a kick in the side and my breath cut short. I felt a rib crack slightly and my breath catch. He didn't stop though, the kicking continued and I screamed louder.

He got fed up with my screaming and knelt down in front of me, and leaned up until our faces were centimeters apart. "Stupid little brat, stop your yelling nobody is coming for you!" he said.

My tears fell harder, I was alone and he'd just verified it. I pulled myself up off the floor pushing him away and I stumbled up the stairs and into my room, he was right on my heals.

I yanked my window open to scream but he covered my mouth pulling me backward and pushing me forcefully to the bed.

"Not again!" I screamed through his hand.

His mouth turned up into a smile as he nodded, I struggled in his grip, shouting and screaming.

He inclined his head toward mine, "Stay still, missy." He whispered and then removed his hand and placed a kiss on my lips.

I recoiled from the touch, but he only came for more. He was pushing it to the point of making out, I screamed against his mouth and shoved him away with any strength I had left.

I didn't care what would happen but I was getting out of here, I ran to my window and without looking down or thinking I jumped out.

The feeling of free falling and the air rushing by was there for a second before I felt the floor beneath me and a sharp pain shot through it. I gasped and cried out crumbling to the ground as the pain spread throughout my entire body.

I heard laughter from above, "You can sleep out there tonight!" Ricky yelled and the window closed.

I had tears running down my cheeks and I felt pain covering my body, I cried out for my mother. How could she have left me, without saying goodbye? How!

"Maddie?" a tentative voice asked. I'd heard it before, he lived in my neighborhood I believed. Dawn!

I felt his hand touch me and without thinking recoiled, "I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, come on. You can stay at my house tonight." He whispered.

I nodded without thinking and moved my left arm remembering my right wrist and successfully got into a sitting position. I moved my leg to stand up but the shooting pain shot through me again, causing me to hiss out in pain.

I heard Dawn gasp and wrap his arms carefully around me and lift me up so he was carrying me bridal style. "Thanks." I whispered.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just fell out of my window." I said shyly. Wrong answer, Maddie! He gasped, "You fell out of your window?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He declared, his pace picking up to a run and a second later opening up his door to his house and running inside.

"Mom! Mom!" he yelled out.

A lady with curly brown hair and in her late thirties walked around the corner, cleaning her hands off with a dish towel.

She gasped when she saw me, I couldn't imagine what I looked like. I was probably bleeding, my cover-up had most likely worn off, I was probably obviously bruised. Not to mention I had a brace on my wrist, her son was carrying me. My leg was probably turned a wrong way, I didn't want to imagine it in my head I could feel it.

"What happened to her?" she insisted.

"She fell out of her window…" he said. Looking down at me, "Come on, lets get her to the hospital." His mother spoke up.

"Please no, I can't I have to be back at my house in the morning." I insisted.

"Maddie, you fell out of your window!" Dawn exclaimed.

I shrugged, "so, it's happened before, once or twice."

He shook his head, "I'm taking you and that's final, my mom can call your dad and let him know. I'm sure the hospital will."

I sighed, Ricky was not going to be happy, not one bit. I knew they weren't giving in though I was going and that was final, "Fine." I gave in.

He laughed, "Even if it wasn't you'd still be going." I sighed and he carried me out to their car and lay me gently in the back before he and his mom crawled into the front seats and backed out of the driveway and sped as quickly as possible off to the hospital.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep, "Stay awake, it's better if you happen to have a concussion." Dawn said noticing.

I jolted awake and forced myself to stay awake, we pulled into the hospital parking lot and Dawn helped me out.

"Can you walk at all?" he asked.

I nodded and he let go of me, staying near. I put pressure on my left leg though and felt it give out, the concrete rushed up toward me but Dawn caught me.

"That would be a no." he answered. I sighed, "I think my right is fine though." I informed him, he gave me a look and nodded.

He helped support my left side as I limped awkwardly, leaving any weight off of my left, into the hospital and over to a chair.

He insisted I sit down, his mother was over checking me in at the moment. I was imagining what all Ricky would say when he heard about me being at the hospital. It was kind of funny actually, I sighed. "Maddie?" Dawn's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I looked up, "Maddie, I'm nurse Rowan. We're ready for you to come on back." She said.

I nodded and made my way to stand up and follow her, I made two awkward limps and two things happened at once.

I felt myself falling was the first and the second Dawn saved me again and pushed me down into a wheelchair the nurse had brought. "Maddie, are you trying to kill yourself?" Dawn said looking at me.

I sighed, "I forgot…" truth was that I hadn't but I was going to try and get away, my leg was killing me at the moment and the pain all over my body wasn't leaving. I wasn't going to be surprised at what the X-Ray's showed them, I knew what was coming. Multiple broken and sprained bones, small concussion, and blood loss, I knew it was coming.

I was rolled into an empty room and sat there while she took my blood pressure and I heard her gasp. Yes, I was definitely low on my blood pressure, I knew that. With as little food as I got, it didn't surprise me.

"Well, she needs to have some X-Ray's taken, well more of a CAT-scan so we can asses her injuries. The only reason it's a CAT-scan is so we can see if she has a concussion, we'll be back in an hour or so, you may stay here if you like." The nurse said as she rolled me off toward X-Rays.

"What ever happened to you?" she asked as we walked.

"Umm… I fell out of a window." I said.

She sighed as we arrived at X-Rays and she rolled me in, she helped me out of the wheel chair and into the CAT-scan instructing me to remain as still as possible. "Now all that will happen is you'll hear some beeping and a light will rotate around you. Don't panic and stay as still as possible". I nodded to let her know I understand and she pushed me inside and started it up.

It didn't take that long and once I was finished she helped me back into a wheel chair, said a few words to the doctor standing there before taking me back to my room.

Once there she again helped me out of the wheel chair and into the hospital bed.

She hooked me up to an IV and blood pressure monitor along with heart rate and another I wasn't sure of. "Don't go to sleep quite yet, wait until after the doctor has informed you of your injuries."

I nodded an okay as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Dawn sat there alone, "Where'd your mom go?" I asked.

"To get food, so what really happened? I know with all the screaming and crying inside that's not the truth, I promise I won't tell anyone, I'll keep it to myself I just want to know." He asked.

I sighed, "I can't." I admitted truthfully.

He looked at me shocked, "I'd get in trouble if I told you, my father wouldn't appreciate it…" I trailed off, knowing I'd said too much.

"Is he abusing you?" he asked softly.

I needed to tell someone I just wasn't sure I wanted it to be Dawn, the guy I'd liked ever since he had moved in a few years ago. I trusted him though, "yes." I whispered.

I started crying from the memories that flood my mind, "Would you tell me what happened tonight?" he asked softly coming over to my side.

I closed my eyes for a second and nodded. And I told him, I told him everything that had happened tonight and the past week that it had gotten worse during.

"Maddie, you can't go back there. It isn't safe, not with your mother gone now." He said when I finished.

"Where do I go?" I asked. "I'll do everything in my power, to keep you from going there, please give me permission to tell the police anonymously. They can set up a trap and help you, it can be done." He insisted.

I thought about it, "I won't be known?"

He shook his head, "I want to help you."

I sighed, "I'll think about it. I don't know."

The doctor entered then, ending our conversation. I sighed as he ended my assessment almost thirty minutes later. In a wrap, I had a broken wrist in four places, my collar bone out of place, burnt hands, multiple previous breaks, my left leg broken in more than one place, a slight concussion and lastly major blood loss-his main concern at the current moment.

I groaned as he continued, "you'll need a cast for your wrist, a back brace to keep your collar bone aligned, a few blood transfusions, a cast for your leg and you'll need to remain here a few days so we can monitor your concussion."

Days! "A few days?" I gulped. He nodded, "you need to be monitored by us to make sure you're alright." I couldn't stay here days, Ricky would kill me if I did that, how would he survive without me?

"I can't." I whispered under my breath, I made a motion to get up but was forcefully pushed back onto the pillows beneath me. "Maddie, what do you think you're doing?" the doctor insisted.

"I can't stay here, I can't." I mumbled, struggling under his grip. "Maddie, stop struggling." I heard Dawn beg me.

I thrashed harder though, I had to get away, I had to. "Maddie…" I heard a warning tone. I ignored it though. Then a prick in my arm, a few more thrashes and the darkness took me.

I lay in the darkness wondering when I would find the light again and be able to escape this place they called a hospital. I sighed, I needed to go home, Ricky wasn't going to be happy about this at all.

As I was about to give up hope and stop fighting the darkness I saw a glimpse of light, I pushed for it and moments later burst through back into the hospital room. I was awake again, Dawn set in a chair next to me smiling and holding my hand.

"Morning sleepy head." He chuckled. I scowled back, "Haha, very funny." We both smiled at my comment, "I'll be back, okay? The doctor wanted for me to inform him as soon as you woke and my mother's been dying to see you again." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"If you try to escape, Maddie, I'm never letting you out of my sight, do you hear me?" he asked. I nodded, I wouldn't be keeping that promise though, I was escaping as soon as that door closed.

I waited a few seconds before cautiously getting up and noticing the cast on my leg and around my wrist, great, just great. I limped into the bathroom and gasped, I had a bandage wrapped around my head, an awkward back brace and I looked paler than usual. I didn't want to look at myself any longer, I took the clothes out of the cabinet in there and quickly put them on.

I opened the bathroom door hesitantly, my room was still empty and no voices were heard outside my door. I smiled happily and made my way awkwardly across the room, I was surprised I hadn't fallen yet or gotten caught. I peaked out, yes, the coast was clear and made an awkward limped run toward the end of the hallway.

I pushed the door open expecting an alarm to sound but there was none and made my way toward the street. Halfway there a pair of arms wrapped around me and I thrashed out on instint.

"No, please don't, let me go!" I cried out, the tears started then. "Let me go please, I don't want to."

"Maddie, shh… quiet, It's just me." I heard a calm voice say, it didn't calm me though. "Please, let me go." I screamed louder, thrashing more violently.

He was pulling me back toward the hospital, "Maddie, what are you doing?" I heard Dawn say. I immediately relaxed, "Dawn?" "Maddie, it's alright, shhh… you're safe." He whispered holding me tight and helping me back inside and into my room.

His mother and the doctor stood there looking annoyed and relieved, "Maddie, what do you think you're doing?" the doctor asked pointing to the bed as soon as I wlaked in.

Dawn helped me over there and onto the bed, the doctor reattached the IV's and other monitors and quickly checked them all before making a quick assessment of my injuries. "Well, you're lucky. You're little attempt escape doesn't seem to have caused any problems."

Yea, except I'm still stuck here, I thought. "I have to go home." I said, "he wont' be happy."

"Maddie, your dad is worried sick about you, he's out in the lobby. Please, you need to stay put, you're in no condition to go home at the moment. It's just for a few days, I promise." The doctor said.

My dad was here, worried. He definitely wasn't worried about me, it would be himself that he was worried about. "He's in the lobby?" I asked in a whisper. The doctor nodded and started for the door but turned, "Maddie, stay put, don't think about another attempted escape. It's not good for you."

"I'll stay put, no more attempted escapes I promise." I said, scowling at Dawn. He shrugged at me, "I'll keep an eye on her doc."

The doctor nodded to him and left, Dawn moved over to my side and set there watching me intently. "You can't stay here all hours of the day you know, you have school." I pointed out.

"The school knows, my mom's going to go and get my assignments so I can still do them. Please now stop worrying, and get some sleep." Dawn informed me. I shook my head, "I'm not tired." It was ruined however by my yawn that decided to enter at the end. He gave me a look, "yea right, sleep Maddie."

I scowled at him but couldn't his face was too cute, "Fine." I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

Knowing my father was in the hospital lobby didn't do to much for my sleep. I kept seeing him coming in and taking advantage of me. I would wake seconds later, Dawn next to me, ready to calm me down.

I'd thank him and fall back into the restless sleep, each time I'd calm down. This lasted until the early hours of morning, I couldn't fall back asleep again. I sighed and looked over at Dawn in the chair he'd been occupying except when he was calming me down throughout the night.

He lay asleep, his jacket discarded to the floor, he looked so peaceful and calm. I sighed at the sight. His hair was slightly disheveled, his mouth in a small smile, he was having peaceful dreams. He shivered suddenly, I chuckled but got up carefully and walked over to him with the extra blanket from the end of my bed. I lay it on top of him and kissed his forehead lightly, I'd wanted to do that for so long now.

I sighed and walked back to my bed and got snuggled back into the covers and fell asleep. My dreams were peaceful after that, no more of my fathers, but of Dawn. He stared in my dreams, until they became shaky and I was awoken a second later.

Dawn stood there looking slightly mad, "Maddie, are you awkae?" he asked in a whisper. I groaned, "What?" I had been enjoying myself, why did he need me? "Good, now did you move from your bed at all last night?" he demanded.

"no…" I mumbled, rolling over and trying to fall back to sleep. "Maddie, I know you put the blanket on me, why did you get up you could have hurt yourself." He said with concern covering his angered tone. I snapped awake, a grouchy day would be inevitable with the amount of sleep I received. "SorryyouwereasleepwhenIawokeearlierandyou looked cold." My words stumbled together. "Try again Maddie." He whispered holding back laughter. I sighed, "You were still asleep when I awoke a little while ago, and you looked cold." I said slowly.

He nodded, "Well, thanks." He said cupping my face gently with his right hand and leaning in, he kissed me softly on the lips. I gasped and he pulled himself away, "I'm sorry I don't know what came ov—" I cut him off pulling him down again and kissing him lightly as well.

"Don't be." I whispered. "Dawn, I've loved you ever since you moved in a few years ago and have been waiting for the time you actually would notice me."

He looked shocked, "Maddie, I thought you didn't notice me… I've loved you to." I gasped, all this time we had been doing what we thought was right in "not noticing" each other when we both wanted each other. "I love you Maddie." He whispered in my ear, kissing me a little more fiercely now.

I chuckled, "I do to, Dawn." My arms wrapped around his neck and played with his hair as he held me tight.

I heard some clear their throats, whoever it was, all I can say is moment ruiner. Dawn and I pulled apart sadly to see the doctor standing there, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Hello Maddie," he said turning his gaze to me. "I trust you slept well?"

"I slept incredibly." For the last hour or so, I added in my head. Dawn gave me a look, I sent him a pleading one which he ignored. "She didn't sleep all that well, she had some bad dreams and kept awaking." Dawn put in.

"What were they about Maddie?" the doctor asked. "I don't remember…" I said shyly, truth was I remembered each one so clearly I'm sure I could act it out for you, words and all. I just didn't need to be telling the doctor about them, Ricky would definitely not be happy then.

"Well," he started as he finished checking my monitors, "everything seems alright at the moment, if it still is by tonight you can go home tomorrow. Do you need anything? Are you in pain?" he asked.

I hadn't been but the word brought any pain to the forefront of my mind, and I winced from it. "Pain medication please." Dawn answered, the doctor nodded and left.

"Maddie, are you hungry or anything?" Dawn's mother asked peaking inside the room.

"Yes please." I answered, she nodded and left to get some. I lay back exhausted, Dawn came over to me. "Maddie, I know you remember the dreams, please tell me."

"My father…" I was cut of by a knocking at the door. We turned our heads to see Ricky stick his head in, "Can I have a word alone with Maddie?" he asked.

Dawn gave me a look, "It's okay." I whispered. He nodded, "Sure thing," he said getting up, Ricky opened the door fully and came inside. "I'm Dawn by the way." He said shaking hands with Ricky. "Ricky, Maddie's father."

Dawn nodded, gave me one last glance and exited closing the door almost, but leaving a small crack that I'm sure he'd be listening through.

Ricky sat down looking worried, I knew it wasn't for me though, I knew it was for him. He was terrified of getting caught for what he did, "Nobody knows," I answered without question.

"Liar…" he hissed. "Who did you tell? I know you told someone, I can feel it."

"I didn't tell anyone, nobody knows." I answered confidently. "The doctor, Dawn?" he asked.

I stiffened, and Ricky noticed, "Oh, you told Dawn." I shook my head fervently, "No, nobody knows." My voice cracking the entire lie. "Does Dawn make you happy Maddie? I know he does, I saw you when he was sitting with you, I'll kill him Maddie. He knows and I'll kill him, I'll kill anyone you tell. Do you understand?" he threatened.

"Please no, Dawn doesn't know." I pleaded. He smiled, "I hope to see you soon Maddie, he's safe… for now." He added getting up, giving me one last glance and exiting.

The tears fell then when he left, I couldn't hold them back any longer. I was scared, not for myself, no, I'd never be scared for myself. But for Dawn, I loved him, I needed him.

He ran to my side immediately, "Maddie, shhh… it's okay, I'm here. I won't let him get me or you, you'll never go back to him I promise you." I shook my head, "Dawn you can't promise that, it's not possible. You'd be killed." I said through tears. He ignored me and kept saying comforting words and holding me close.

I felt myself falling to sleep, Dawn's mother chose then to enter and set a tray of food down on my lap. She sent Dawn and I a smile before exiting, "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded and exited the room, I smiled over at Dawn, "She's happy isn't she?" I asked. Dawn chuckled, "She's been waiting for us to finally get together, she said she knew that you loved me somehow and it was inevitable, guess she was right."

We laughed together while I ate and enjoyed my food, "Sleep my angel, I'll hold you and keep the bad dreams at bay." Dawn whispered hours later. "But I want to be with you." I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." He countered. "Awake." I said getting a little annoyed. "Maddie, you need your sleep." He said. "Dawn, please." I said batting my eyelashes.

"That's not fair!" he said annoyed. I chuckled, "you're so cute when your frustrated." He smiled, "Fine, but only ten more minutes." I nodded, and kissed his nose softly, giggling. "You're so much cuter when you giggle." He said, bringing the heat of a blush to my cheeks. "I love your blush." I smiled, "Thank you." But was cut off by a yawn, causing Dawn to laugh.

"Okay, you're so much more cuter when you yawn, now please get some sleep." He pleaded.

I tried scowling at him, but it wasn't possible, I had to smile around him, "Fine but you better be here when I awake." He saluted me, "Yes ma'me." I chuckled before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful and dreamful night filled with Dawn and when I awoke, he was sitting there awake and waiting.

"Morning," he whispered smiling. Pulling a smile onto my lips, "morning." I whispered back.

"A more sleepful night?" he asked smiling. "Why do you ask?" I inquired, he knew something I didn't. "You were sleep talking… about me and loving me." He answered. I blushed crimson red, I had forgotten my sleep talking.

"Maddie, before the doctor comes and informs you I'd like to myself… I have some distressing news." He started. I looked at him intently, "Maddie… your father is… dead."

My mouth dropped open in shock, the words kept repeating in my head.

Your father is dead… your father is dead… your father is dead…

It couldn't be true, as much as I knew he wasn't a father, he was my only family I had. I didn't have anywhere to go if he was gone, and I wouldn't be able to see Dawn any more. "No…" I whispered. Tears ran down my cheeks, "No, he isn't dead… he can't be."

"Maddie, shh… it's okay…" Dawn whispered but his voice cracked. It wasn't okay, "Dawn, what else is there?" I chocked out between sobs.

"Maddie, you have to go to an orphanage center on the outskirts of England. Nobody can find your mother, she's missing or dead most likely and since you have no other relatives you're being sent there. It's a respectable place, they'll take good care of you… and I'll find a way to get you back." He whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Dawn… I can't leave you, I can't live without you." I whispered. "Maddie, don't say those thoughts, you must stay alive for me." He said starting to cry with me.

The doctor chose then to make his appearance, the door burst open revealing the doctor and another fatter man standing by his side. Dawn nodded to the doctor, "She knows." He whispered holding me tighter.

The doctor nodded back to him and came over to me, "Maddie, you're alright to go when you're ready. Your bags are packed and your clothes are right here." He handed me my clothes and undid my IV, I got up carefully from my bed and walked into the bathroom with my clothes. I changed carefully into my raddy brown dress and walked back into the room, Dawn stood by my bed still. He walked over to me and embraced me in a tight hug, "I'll save you I promise."

I nodded, "I love you, Dawn." Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt tears running down his, "I'll always love you, my heart will always belong to you." Dawn whispered through tears.

He held me close, "Maddie, we have to go now." The other man said, his voice was gruff and low.

I released Dawn slowly and turned to the man, he had a round belly, greased back black hair, and a face the color of Mars. I sighed, "Dawn, you have my heart as well. I'll hold onto yours until you find me." I whispered. A single tear fell from my cheek as I followed the orphanage man out of the room and down the hallway, I looked back to see Dawn standing outside the door. A tear fell from his cheek, "I'll find a way." He mouthed. "Hold on for me."

I nodded before turning back around and following him outside into the rain and into a carriage, Dawn stood on the front steps waving goodbye sadly as we pulled off. I waved back sadly until he was out of sight, my face tear stained and my heart left behind with Dawn I set myself for my new life until Dawn could find me.


End file.
